


Feeling unwell

by Jaamesbond



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Soft Hux, and he needs love too, i need hux to love me, i was really sick so this is sort of my comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: Reader has a bad case of the stomach virus, and Hux decides to take it into his own hands





	Feeling unwell

You had been feeling sick for at least three days now. Your stomach had never felt so awful. It cramped and made the most awful sounds. You had a high fever now and you felt almost too weak to stand. But you had a job to do. Working for the first order wasn’t easy, but you were always up for a challenge.   
You weren’t one to give up either, no matter how Terrible you felt, work always came first, as it was expected of You.   
As you stepped into the bridge to your station, everyone noticed. You were paler, eyes had dark circles around them, and You trudged as you walked. Most didn’t say anything to you. They just murmured to themselves.   
But one person did take an interest, General Armitage Hux. Hux had a keen eye for body language and reading people like a book. His eyes took in your paler self, how you trudged to your station. Trying to hide the pain you felt.

Usually you’d be more than happy to receive attention from him. He made your heart flutter and put butterflies in your stomach. Everyone knew of your adoration for him. Except him.   
But this time, you wanted him far away from you. His steps echoed as he marched closer and closer towards You.   
You tried to look busy, typing the report for the day.   
“Ahem” Hux cleared his throat to get your attention.   
You cheeked burned from not only your fever, but from how he made you feel.   
“Lieutenant L/N.” Hux said.  
You snapped to attention as quickly as possible. Slightly losing your balance from dizziness. He held out his hand for you to grab onto and You Held it , just for a fleeting moment.   
“I-I’m sorry, General” you uttered our, ashamed.  
“Are you sure you’re up to your duties today?” He asked   
Yes, general. I’ll be fine.” You yawned.   
But before you could sit back down to your station Your lightheadedness got the best of you and You collapsed on the durasteel floor. 

“see to it that she stays in my chambers, with the best medical Droid we have. She needs fluids in her too.” Hux commanded, trying to hide the concern In his voice. 

You woke up, you head hurt and so did your stomach. You looked around, confused as hell. The last thing you could remember was the pain you felt in your stomach.How debilitating it was, how much it hurt and how...how you Collapsed in front of everyone. No Wonder your head was throbbing. But your surroundings didn’t look familiar. A medical Droid was at your bedside and an Iv was running through your arm. The room was dark for the most part. The only lighting coming from a small window. This wasn’t your room. The bed was far too large and everything was very spaced out. It finally hit you. This was general hux’s quarters. And you were in HIS bed. The sheet were silken and it was a king size bed. Yours was much smaller. You felt some tightness on your arm as the heart monitor took your blood pressure. You were very careful with the bend of your right arm once you noticed there was an IV in You. ‘Perhaps this is too much?’ You thought to yourself. It was overly kind of hux and the medical staff to do this but it was your stomach bothering you. Nothing else. You attempted to get up so you could get a drink of water, but you immediately felt dizzy and landed right back on the bed. “Please stay down,” the medical droid. “We have given you a powerful pain medical that causes dizziness. You are not to be fit to leave until the general says so. You have also suffered a minor concussion from the fall You took when You passed out.” 

You heard the door open and in came the General. He still looked rigid, upright, and powerful. He let out an exasperated groan and took his cloak off.. He thanked the medical Droid for taking care of you and stood by your bedside. You sat up, then realized you were in a medbay gown, you put the blankets over you at breakneck speed with hopes he didn’t see anything.   
“How are you feeling, Lieutenant?” He asks in a monotone way. But his eyes are soft as he assess you, paying more attention to the bump on your temple and your tired eyes.   
“I’m fine, General” you speak trying to prove yourself.   
“If I may ask, sir, why am I here?”   
Hux sighs and his green eyes look into yours, there is a sign of concern in them.   
“I simply wanted the best treatment for you. Your job is very important and necessary and we need you to your post as soon as possible. I have the best medical Droid to attend to you and I ordered you into my chambers so that you may rest in privacy.” He explains.   
But there’s more to it than that. There has to be.   
“I understand, sir” you utter out.  
You feel a sudden sharp pain in your stomach again. You hold your arm over it and wince in pain.   
Hux is quick to react. Holding you so you don’t collapse again, despite still being in his bed.   
“You’re in pain,” he notices.   
You nod. “It’s my stomach. It keeps cramping up. And I feel dizzy and nauseous too.”   
“Give her some more codine, make sure she gets more rest” Hux instructs the Droid.   
You could start to feel the pain subside again as the medication is quickly transferred into you through your IV.   
You grab Armitage’s hand.   
“There’s more. Isn’t there? You wouldn’t let any other officer into your quarters like this would you? You were genuinely curious, and worried as well.   
He didn’t speak for a few moments.   
H sighed once more and sat next to you.   
“Phasma told me...she said you loved me” she uttered, his pale cheeks turning a rosy red.   
Your words got caught in your throat. You blushed a bright Scarlett and looked into his eyes.   
“Is that true?” He asks.   
You look away this time, tears prick at your eyes.   
“Y-yes” you mumble, barely above a whisper.   
Hux’s eyes widen and he licks his lips.   
You want to cry into his chest. There was nothing but silence for seconds.   
Finally he spoke. “ when you collapsed, I was terrified. I had this feeling of deep fear. Like nothing I felt for anyone before. I couldn’t lose you. Not just because you’re a good officer but because...because I cared about you, Y/N”  
He sat next to you and leaned close to You.   
“I couldn’t stand losing you. You make my days brighter, my heart flutter, I want to protect you. I-“ he hesitated, afraid of showing weakness. “I love you too” he utters as he closes the gap between your lips. You reach one hand to cup his face and the other to run through his hair. You moan as he deepens the kiss. When you separate for air, You are both a blushing mess. His once stern expression is gone and replaced with a love struck one, he even smiles at you.   
You start to yawn as you feel your medication kick in and make you drowsy.   
“General, will you lay with me?” You utter with a sleepy tone.   
Hux nods and removes his uniform so he’s only in his undershirt and briefs.   
“Of course, Y/N”   
He slides into his bed with you. Careful not to aggravate your IV as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.   
You muzzle against his chest and give him a kiss to his Adam’s apple.   
“I love you, General”   
“Call me Armitage. And I love you Y/N”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is similar to my other fic, "Tender loving care" but I actually wrote this before. I based it off my own experience(s) of being and wanting someone to be there to help me feel better.


End file.
